


Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, 童話AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: 在一個和平又安祥的王國裡，有一天，王后在雪天裡縫東西，不小心扎傷了手，流了血，血珠滴落在窗台外的積雪上。鮮紅落於雪白之中，不知怎地，王后需然看得入迷了。王后向上天祈禱，希望能生下她所期望的孩子，就這樣，老天爺回應了王后的懇求。只是，老天爺搞錯了性別。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是於2016/7發行的《Mirror Mirror on the Wall》同人本之全文

　　多數的童話故事都是這麼開始的，很久很久以前，在某個遙遠的王國住著一位美麗的公主，心地善良的公主遇到了歹毒心腸的壞巫婆，壞巫婆想方設法地想要置公主於死地，此時，突然出現一名勇敢的王子把壞巫婆趕跑了，並且擄獲公主的芳心，從此之後，公主與王子過著幸福快樂的生活。

　　不過，現在要告訴你的故事，有那麼一丁點不同，它是這樣開頭的：

　　在一個和平又安詳的王國裡，有一天，王國的王后在雪天裡縫東西，不小心扎傷了手、流了血，血珠滴落在窗台外的積雪上。鮮紅落於雪白之中，不知怎地，王后居然看得入迷了。

　　

　　此時，王后看著窗戶自言自語地說：「我希望我能有個女兒，她的皮膚像雪那樣白，頭髮像烏檀木的窗櫺一樣黑，嘴唇像血一樣地殷紅……啊，若是可以，我貪婪地希望我的孩子能有雙如晴空般湛藍的雙眸，若能如此，我此生無憾。」

　　

　　就這樣，王后產下了一名與她所期望的一模一樣的孩子，只是，老天爺搞錯了性別。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik第一次見到Charles，是在皇宮的花園裡。

　　那時Erik正緊張地跟著師傅進入皇宮大門，但大概就是因為太緊張外加皇宮裡的一切事物都讓Erik感到眼花繚亂，所以Erik一個不小心居然分了神與師傅走散了。這下可搞笑了，這麼偌大的宮殿可不是市井小民的菜市場，Erik愣在原處張望了好一會兒，身邊來來去去的宮女、僕役們正忙碌自己的事，誰都沒有停下來多看這位迷路的小伙子一眼。

　　於是，茫然的Erik只好硬著頭皮憑著自己的動物直覺往「可能的方向」前進。但過沒多久，Erik就後悔相信自己的方向感，因為他越走越偏僻，最後他只好在一處像是後花園的地方停下腳步。此處風景宜人令人心曠神怡，如果Erik沒有迷路，他可能還有點心情觀看賞心悅目的草皮、欣賞百花齊放的風景、聆聽小鳥悅人的歌聲。

　　Erik只瞅了那座美麗的花園一眼後，他搔搔頭決定轉身離開，並繼續尋找師傅的身影。而也就在此刻，他無意間看見有一名比自己再矮了一顆頭的兒童站在花園中間——那孩子臉上寫滿好奇及困惑，他們四目交接了好幾秒後，對方綻放親切又友善的微笑，且主動朝Erik走近。

　　

　　「你迷路了嗎？」

　　

　　那名看起來比自己再小個幾歲的孩子走到自己面前，那雙晶藍色的雙眼眨呀眨地，Erik突然在想，童話故事裡面說的美麗公主，是否就跟眼前的人一樣？

　　

　　「你叫什麼名字？」那孩子眨著眼睛問著Erik，後者一時之間找不到自己的舌頭，「我叫Charles，你呢？」看著Erik困窘的模樣，Charles笑了起來，眼角彎彎的，好生可愛。

　　

　　 **他叫Charles啊。** Erik在心裡喃喃，Charles這名字真不錯。且慢，叫做Charles？那應該是個男孩來的吧?

　　幸福的感覺瞬間消散，Erik像是突然跌進冰湖裡，奮力掙扎地爬到邊緣，整個人霎時間醒了過來似的。原來眼前這位小矮子不是一名女孩，而是跟自己相同性別的小男孩？這張長得如此可愛的臉果然達到了它的欺騙效果——雖然Charles根本無意欺瞞或惡整Erik，不過後者當時真的受到了不小的打擊，呆愣了許久才回過神來。

　　

　　「嘿，你有聽到我說話嗎？」Charles伸手在對方面前揮了揮，他的臉龐染上了困惑及擔憂的情緒，「糟糕，該不會是沒辦法說話吧？我真是沒禮貌。」Charles小聲地責怪自己，並流露出歉疚的神情。

　　「Erik.」他回過神來，乾巴巴地回覆著，「我、我在找我的師傅，但……這裡太大了，所以我走丟了。」Erik低下頭，視線望著自己的雙腳，他感覺到自己耳朵有點發熱。

　　「你的師傅？」Charles歪著頭，好奇地追問著，「你是學徒？」

　　「算是吧。」Erik稍稍揚起頭來，因身高的關係，所以他剛好與Charles那雙迷人的琉璃藍雙眸的視線交集，「我跟著師傅學打獵，還有我也有幫忙在鐵匠那裡幫忙打鐵。」

　　「哇喔，你好厲害啊，Erik！你居然會這麼多技術。」Charles幾乎是崇拜地看著他，讓Erik油然升起害羞之情。

　　

　　獵人與鐵匠的學徒羞澀地往後退了一步，但眼前的貴族公子卻伸手拉住Erik的小臂。Charles勾勒起活潑又頑皮的嘴角弧度，並輕輕拽了拽Erik，暗示後者跟著他前進。

　　

　　「來吧Erik，我們一起去找你的師傅。」他眨眼，調皮又輕快的語調顯示他十分期待稍晚的「探險」。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik大約每個月會陪同他的師傅進皇宮一次，而自從認識了Charles之後，Erik也開始期待進皇宮的日子，雖然他只是幫忙搬些貨品，協助師傅、一些商人或者其他大人跟宮裡的人解釋他們狩獵所得的成果——有時有獸皮，有時會帶一些對皇宮貴族來說稀奇古怪的小玩意兒。

　　Erik清楚知道，以自己的身份而言，他不應該跟Charles有過多接觸，但後者才不理會那些繁文縟節。Charles總是引頸期盼著Erik的到來，每當Erik一踏進皇宮，Charles就會想辦法支開那些大人，並把Erik帶走。

　　一開始Erik覺得這只是因為Charles太寂寞了，畢竟他沒有兄弟姊妹——據說是因為王后的身體太過虛弱，生下Charles之後，醫生們就不建議王后再懷孕。由於國王相當寵愛王后，所以也決定不要再有更多兒女，如此，Charles就這樣成了獨子，一個人孤單地長大。

　　或許人們會以為在皇宮裡的生活衣食無虞，況且依照Charles的身份，要什麼就有什麼，物質完全不匱乏，但心靈就難說了。Erik後來發現，在皇宮裡其實不大能找到跟Charles年紀相仿的人，況且，他貴為一國的王子，也沒有人敢跟Charles玩在一塊兒，大概是深怕傷害了或得罪了這被國王王后捧在手心的珍寶。

　　不過，Erik發現到另一件更有趣的事，這也可能是其他人不願意靠近Charles的原因之一，那就是Charles似乎有讀心術！他只要盯著你瞧，那雙漂亮的水晶藍色的雙瞳與你四目交接，他就能瞭解你在想什麼。

　　皇宮是個是非之地，此處表面上平靜安穩，湖面底下可是波濤洶湧，人人自危。故此，沒有誰願意被任何人看穿心思。

　　Erik沒被誰看穿過，一來他不覺得自己有什麼特別的秘密，二來也沒有任何人願意去瞭解Erik的內心。但Charles不同，他很樂意跟Erik分享自己的所有事物、生活上的小細節、各種有趣的惱人的瑣碎。自然而然地，Charles走進了Erik那鮮少對人敞開的心房，而且在裡頭有了一個小小的區域，上頭有著明顯得不得了的標示：Charles Xavier。

　　

　　※※※

　　王后殯天地如此突然，全國上下都錯愕不堪。原本和平歡樂的王國一瞬間愁雲慘淡，國王與他的獨子更是傷心欲絕。自從王后倒下之後，國王就一直守在病床旁，不問國事不理朝政，王國的所有事務都落到了宰相、大臣們的肩上——畢竟王子年紀還小，即便Charles王子坐上王座也不能隨意發落任何的事宜，他坐在那張寶座上，但還是需要聽命於大臣們的各種明示暗示。

　　但也由於Charles有機會上朝，他才知道原來他的王國有如此多的難題、困境以及各種令人傷心的處境。當他的父王還沉溺在悲傷之中時，Charles已經開始替代國王與大臣們商議各種王國事務。

　　不過可能也因為Charles專注於朝政上，反而沒注意到皇宮裡微妙的變化，先是皇宮裡派系相爭的問題，使得在協商王國事務時，總會有檯面上與檯面下的動作，甚至有些皇宮裡的人用了各種理由悄悄出走；接著有不知何處出現的江湖術士，混進了皇宮裡，並且還在國王耳邊進讒言，試著說服且矇騙國王。

　　當Charles察覺不對勁時，國王已經決定要帶領一百名騎士跟他一起去尋找讓王后復活的藥草——據說在遙遠、遙遠的北邊的某座山上。國王雖然疼愛幼子，卻因為聽信讒言之故，將一些忠心耿耿的老忠僕們都趕走了，導致朝廷上無人能好好地輔佐Charles。於是乎，國王決定任用他近期最倚賴也信任的人選：En Sabah Nur，來代替他身為國王的工作，當國王不在王國的日子裡，這位不知打從何處而來的神秘藍臉人坐上了王座，開始統治這個王國。

　　或許是因為過於熱心在國事之上，所以Charles並沒有對父王所選擇的、代替他實行真正權力的人有所研究。Charles幾乎是沉溺在各種朝政難題之中，他心繫著前陣子的大雨為農民帶來的災害、又急迫著想瞭解山林中強盜掠奪村莊的悲劇、以及城內的傳染病開始蔓延——有些學士說可能是鼠疫之故，但也有學士認為是地下水井的水遭到污染——各式各樣的國內的問題層出不窮，Charles無法被困在在喪親之痛裡，並且，他也完全無暇去顧及是否出現了有心人士正威脅著他的王國的安寧。

　　Charles一邊做著筆記，一邊閱覽著稍早前大臣遞過來的書卷，他突然覺得雙眼有點疲憊，於是他勉強地放下手邊的工作，伸了個懶腰打個呵欠，視線從密密麻麻的文字中抽離，並落在不遠處的桌上——桌上擺著象牙製的西洋棋。Charles的表情一瞬間柔軟了起來，那棋盤已經很久都沒人去動過了，距離上次Charles坐在那裡也好一段時間，而坐在對面跟自己下棋的人，現在不知道身在何處。

　　Erik已經消失一段很長的時間，再也沒回來過皇宮。不得不承認，Charles確實頗想念他，但王子陛下相信，無論Erik在哪，應該都會活得挺好的——只要他願意。

　　深呼吸，吐氣，Charles搔搔頭，決定再把注意力轉回，他挪動了一下，換個舒服的姿勢，接著他低下視線，繼續把自己投身於為人民謀福祉的大事之上。他不曉得，此刻那位神秘的藍臉人正站在門外，若有所思地盯著他瞧，而幾秒鐘後，En Sabah Nur轉身離開，消失在Charles的房門外。

　　

　　※※※

　　燭光悄悄燃起，靜靜地趕走這空間中的闃黑，帶著溼意的冰冷空氣因有人的介入而微微升溫。有人走近了那面牆，那面披蓋著一塊厚重絨布的牆，那面掛著可以看穿世界所有秘密的物品的牆。

　　那人伸手，將厚重的黑色絨布扯下，灰塵隨之揚起，卻無法遮掩那面光亮、神秘、且像是被喚醒的鏡子。那鏡子像是恢復生命力似地，原本毫無生氣，接著稍稍閃過微弱的光芒，最後它開始隱隱發光，像是清晨降臨緩緩甦醒似的，優雅地勾起一抹微笑。

　　

　　「親愛的主人，您有何事吩咐在下？」那面鏡子發出不像人類也不像任何生靈的低沉嗓音，而那喚醒它的人則端正地站在鏡子前方，看著鏡子裡不是自己倒影的影像。

　　「魔鏡呀魔鏡，誰是世界上最有權勢又最受人民愛戴的人呢？」

　　

　　那鏡子像是輕笑了兩聲，鏡面輕輕地閃爍了幾下後，鏡子像忠誠的僕人微微欠身似地，再度輕聲低吟。

　　

　　「我親愛的主人，您確實是世界上非常有權勢又值得人們愛戴的人，但是白雪王子——也就是Charles王子——卻比您更得民心，在不久後的將來，他也會得到最高的權勢。」

　　

　　鏡子語畢後，像是安靜退下的臣僕，繼續等待它的主人的發問，只是，這次它的主人不再繼續說話，反之，它的主人臉上染上了更深更氣憤的色彩，渾身散發著危險及令人恐懼的氣息。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　他停下腳步，站在皇宮外頭，烈陽迫使他瞇起眼才能將眼前的景色看得清晰。不看還好，一看見前方不遠處的建築物及其門外的巨大雕塑，他忍不住在心中咒罵了一聲。

　 **見鬼的，那些東西是什麼？** Erik簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他離開皇宮應該也不過幾年，為何如今皇宮的畫風整個扭曲了？先是不知道為何皇宮的旁邊多了一座莫名其妙的錐形體——看起來還挺像在跟皇宮建築互別苗頭；另外，皇宮前方居然擺了一座巨大的雕像——Erik發誓他以前從來沒在皇宮外頭看到那麼醜陋……呃，好吧，或者說那麼前衛的藝術品。

　　況且，那雕像看起來可不是當今國王，也非不久前香消玉殞的王后，更別說舉國愛戴、親民和藹、風度翩翩、美豔動人……不對，是帥氣逼人的Charles王子。那雕像的主人是個光頭，身著品味獨到的盔甲，Erik原本還有點好奇到底雕像精細到怎樣的程度，但是他一想到自己盯著那座像仔細研究，就覺得那畫面也有點太過詭異了。

　　他像是打了個冷顫似地搖了搖頭，決定把這可怕的想法甩出腦袋。

　　說實話，Erik壓根不想回到皇宮來，並不是他非常厭惡這裡的環境，即便他覺得自己跟此處格格不入，也不是他離開的主要原因。他之所以選擇遠走他鄉，是因為自己多次跟Charles的爭執。現在回想起來，那根本就是在發小孩子脾氣、鬧彆扭而已。Erik並不是害怕再見到Charles，而是，他並不確定他們兩人再度見面時，到底是尷尬比較多，還是憤怒比較多？

　　Erik在心中嘆了口氣，要不是因為他房租快繳不出來，差點連家裡養的小牛小羊都被債主抓去宰殺抵債。要知道，打獵其實賺不了幾毛錢，掙來的微薄收入也讓Erik拿去買糧草照料他的牲畜——Erik對動物並沒有特別的感覺，說穿了他常常殺害牠們的同胞、親人，但住在Erik家隔壁的小女孩Nina卻非常喜歡小動物。

　　Nina的家境更為貧困，肚子都填不飽了更何況去餵食牲畜？Erik有一次抓了一隻小兔子回來，因為那隻兔子太過瘦弱，沒什麼肉能填牙縫，也無法賣到幾個錢，他隨手將兔子扔在院子裡，居然被Nina看見，她求Erik不要傷害兔子，並且說什麼都不願意離開。就這樣，Erik無法拒絕Nina那雙會說話的眼睛——那總是讓他想起某人——而且Erik也還滿喜歡Nina來家裡跟動物們玩耍。此後，Erik養成了打獵時隨手撿隻動物回家的習慣，也因此讓原本孤家寡人清心寡慾的Erik的開銷變得龐大。

　　為了Nina，也為了家裡那些牲畜，Erik只好硬著頭皮再度入宮，去應徵一份臨時打工。但Erik真的沒想過，這份打工會害他如此心神不寧。

　　踏進宮殿後，Erik大開眼界，在各種意義上。第一，他沒想到皇宮宮殿的大部分裝潢都還在，但是添加了不少怪異的雕像，還不是那種一比一的比例，而是那種巨大無比彷彿要頂天立地的巨型雕像，重點是，那些雕像主體，都不是Erik認識的人。第二，他踏入宮殿沒多久，就有僕人過來詢問他是否來面試的？接著把Erik帶往旁邊的錐形建築，據說那長得尖尖的前衛藝術叫做金字塔。這座建築讓Erik覺得相當與眾不同的其中一點是，它的四周牆上居然有讓人看了就毛骨悚然的壁畫……喔，那不是壁畫，那可能是大理石雕像？總之，Erik看到了好多人臉、身體或者四肢被嵌進牆內的裝置藝術。

　　不得不承認，蓋這棟建築物的建築師的創意非凡，且具有特殊且獨特的藝術賞析眼光。

　　話說回來，面試這件事讓Erik覺得很新鮮，他確實是來應徵一份臨時工，但他沒想到原來現在皇宮的規矩改變這麼多，Erik猜想自己又不是來投標案，大不了只是依照現在的王公貴族的喜好去打個獵——獵個鹿頭或是野豬什麼的，也可能是帶著貴族們去森林一日游，嚐嚐打獵的滋味，有一點像是王公貴族的戶外教學罷了。

　　如此，Erik有點困惑接下來的面試到底是要做些什麼呢？

　　

　　※※※

　　「你認為這世界上最強悍、最厲害的統治者是誰？」

　　

　　Erik眨了眨眼然後他下意識地左顧右盼，確認對方真的在跟他說話，並且並不是在說開玩笑的言詞。Erik以為所謂的面試可能是那些達官顯要會提出一些外行蠢蛋問的問題，例如問他打過哪些瀕臨絕種的動物啦、是否有在森林或者荒漠裡險象環生的奇蹟經驗，總之，Erik認為，一個獵人的面試應該不會是被詢問對於當今政治制度的個人哲學想法什麼的。

　　或許對方也嗅出Erik的遲疑與苦惱，面試官嘴角微微抽動了一下，似乎正在表示自己的善意——但在Erik看來只是剛好咀嚼肌抽搐了一下——那名藍臉人還突然伸出手，這使得Erik有點想往後退個兩步以策安全，不過藍臉人沒有因為Erik的反應而感到被冒犯，反之，藍臉人咧開嘴，看似有點愉悅。

　　

　　「我之所以這樣提問，是因為這跟你接下來的任務有關，所以我需要知道你的政治立場。」

　　

　　好一個政治立場，只不過是來應徵一份短期打工還得被要求選邊站。Erik稍嫌不屑地扯了扯嘴角，並發出輕聲嘆息。

　　

　　「我對政治興趣不大，我只知道，統治者如果軟弱無能，那麼人民肯定苦不堪言。」語畢，Erik想起幾年前他也在隔壁的皇宮裡，與某人爭論過類似的問題，瞬間，他的眼神不小心流洩出柔軟的光芒。

　　藍臉人沒給Erik太多沉浸在回憶中的時間，他立刻回覆：「很好，你錄取了。」

　　

　　Erik顰眉，實在搞不懂這是什麼鬼玩意面試，面試官長得跟外面的雕像一模一樣就算了——雕像與此人的皮膚顏色居然沒多少色差——還莫名其妙的錄取了隨便胡謅答案的Erik。自己到底應徵了怎樣的差事？Erik真的滿腹疑問。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我拒絕。我絕對不會傷害他。」Erik幾乎是直接轉身離開，要不是他轉身後看見他的去路已經被衛兵們擋了起來，他肯定早就邁開步伐遠離眼前這一切。

　　

　　藍臉人果然不僅皮膚有問題，八成腦袋也有問題——雖然Erik認為自己對種族膚色沒有特別的看法，也不歧視任何人，但藍臉人真的長得太詭異了，使得Erik腦中總是閃過「納美人」這個詞，喔，這也是小時候Charles在讀故事書時讀到的其中一則宇宙童話，Erik當然不信，但Charles卻堅持一定有「納美人」的存在。

　　對，想到Charles，Erik就立刻想起眼前這名藍臉人居然要求自己去抓Charles，並且把Charles殺掉！雖然藍臉人的用詞委婉一點，字面上並不是要Erik真的殺害Charles，但潛台詞就是要Erik傷害王子陛下。

　　藍臉人的腦子是不是也跟一般人不同？他怎麼會認為Erik會乖乖聽一個陌生人的話，去對自己童年友伴做出任何不利的舉動或行為呢？他才不要聽命於剛見面而且相處沒超過半小時的人的荒謬主意。

　　

　　「住在你家隔壁的小女孩，長得真是可愛。」

　　

　　那人的聲音幽幽地在Erik身後飄了過來，Erik臉色發白，他轉頭，瞪著藍臉人瞧，目光就像是準備射出炙熱的光線燒毀對方似的。這傢伙實在夠卑鄙，他肯定早就算計好了，Erik被招來面試絕不是什麼恰巧之事，藍臉人知道Erik的經濟狀況，也知道Erik在意的人們。

　　所以他是被利用來暗算Charles的一顆棋子。

　　一想到Nina，Erik就感覺有隻蝴蝶在胃袋裡拍翅。他幾乎不敢繼續往下想，如果他現在立刻衝離開金字塔的話，那麼Nina會發生什麼事？他不能隨便把Nina推向未知的危險裡。

　　Erik轉過身來，雙拳緊握，他試著沉下氣來，才能冷靜面對接下來的困難。

　　

　　「你到底想要我做什麼？」Erik低沉的嗓音像隨時會突然爆發，衝過去咬斷對方頸動脈的獵食動物，不過藍臉人似乎很享受Erik這種不受控制、瘋狂的一面。

　　「我的要求並不困難，我的孩子。」藍臉人溫柔地開口輕語。

　　

　　 **誰是你孩子？我的皮膚沒有病變。** Erik忍不住在心裡吐槽著。 **就算是靜脈曲張也不會發生在臉上。** 他繼續在心裡碎念。

　　

　　「你只需要把白雪王子……呃，我是說Charles王子約去森林散散步，然後——」藍臉人神秘地、故意地停頓了一下，並往Erik的方向踏進一大步，他再度開口：「把他的心臟帶回來給我。」

　　Erik抬眼，臉上依舊沒透露太多的情緒，他反問著：「我跟Charles這麼久沒見面，況且我當年離開時跟他鬧翻了。」頓，他決定打住話題，他才不要跟陌生的藍臉人說太多自己跟Charles的私事，「總之，我不認為Charles現在還願意見我。」

　　「他會的，我的孩子。」

　　

　　 **閉嘴，藍臉人，我非常確信你不是我爸。**

　　

　　「Charles王子一定會願意跟你見面的。」

　　

　　※※※

　　距離Erik上次在這裡散步已經是好幾年前的事了，當時他還不算是非常優秀的獵人，技術並沒有那麼純熟，但偶爾他會活捉到一些小動物。例如知更鳥啦、小兔子啦，有時Erik會把小動物偷偷帶進宮殿裡，帶到這座花園來——Charles很喜歡小動物，正確來說，Charles幾乎沒有討厭的東西。

　　雖然事情已經遙遠的像上輩子的事了，可是Erik還能回憶起Charles當時的笑容。Erik將視線從花園某處拽回來，望向花園的入口處，心裡有點忐忑不安。

　　他很久沒見到Charles了。若是可以，他並不想在這個情況下與Charles再度相會。但是如果Nina出了什麼事，Erik也難以承受。Erik憂愁地來回踱步了一陣子，不斷思索著是否還有別的方式可以取得雙贏的局面？

　　

　　「Erik!」

　　

　　被喚者抬頭，映進眼簾的是許久不見的朋友。他還是比自己嬌小了一點，臉上總是掛著可與烈陽分庭抗禮的開朗笑容。Charles開心地朝著Erik的方向小跑步過來，手裡好像還拿著女僕幫他準備好的野餐籃——喔，老天，Erik多麼希望他們真的是去森林野餐的。

　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　「你還記得我的帽子飄到湖上，然後你跳下去撿的那次嗎？」走在前頭的白雪王子轉過頭來，非常興奮地望著後頭的人，「就是你跳下湖，結果沉下去過了好久都沒有浮上來，我實在太緊張了，然後也跟著跳下去救你的那次？」

　　拿著野餐籃的獵人忍不住輕笑著，道：「我記得。」他微微偏了頭，像是回憶又像是故作沉思，「你那天真的太誇張了，居然也跟著跳下湖，我還記得你嚇壞好多人。」

　　「那有什麼辦法！誰叫你突然縱身躍湖，你是獵人學徒又不是漁夫，我根本不能確定你到底會不會游泳啊。」Charles故意停下腳步，一副理直氣壯的模樣。

　　

　　獵人沒有回應，他只是再度笑了笑，帶著些許寵溺的意味。

　　

　　「對了，我還記得你有一次故意把Moira打掃好的地板弄髒——你提了一桶水，把水潑了一地，最好笑的是你還滑倒了！」

　　「你也滑倒了啊！」獵人不甘示弱地辯解著。

　　「是你把我拉倒的。」Charles瞪大眼睛，好氣又好笑地繼續說：「我可是好心去伸手要扶你起來，結果你恩將仇報，把我拉倒，害我全身濕答答還跟你一起在水窪裡打滾。」雖然是抱怨語氣，但Charles卻開懷大笑著。

　　他笑到一半，像是又想起什麼似的，眼神閃過一絲頑皮的光芒，開口道：「還有啊，你還記不記得……」

　　「記得。」獵人突然打斷王子的話，他的語氣並非不耐煩，反倒是參雜認真又混著令人一時之間說不清楚的情緒，「我記得所有的事，Charles。」

　　

　　獵人的口吻溫柔，嗓音低沉，不知怎地，王子的雙頰悄悄地染上緋紅。後者轉過身去，假裝對前者方才說的那些話無動於衷不感興趣，還故意吹起口哨、哼哼小調，用此轉換自己方才因不由自主加快的心跳而影響的心情。

　　Charles突然被前方的鳥鳴給吸引住了，他漾出雀躍的笑容，沒作多想就往前方跨出一大步，像是想去追逐小鳥似的。

　　

　　「嘿，小心點！」獵人在王子身後出聲喚著，但獵人的動作比他思考的速度還迅速，他已經伸手去勾住王子的小臂。

　　

　　但大概是因為長期一個人工作的關係，再加上總是獨來獨往的個性，這使得Erik並沒有意識到當自己有了個同伴的時候，也需要顧慮同伴的感受——例如提示性地拉扯對方時應控制好力道。

　　Erik也沒有計算到Charles會因為自己的呼喚而轉過身來，被Erik有力的手這麼一扯，Charles一個沒站穩就往Erik的胸膛方向撞了過去，而獵人則是被這麼突如其來的「投懷送抱」給嚇了一跳，他習慣性地往後退了一步，差點害王子臉部朝下整個人撲倒於地。

　　獵人的反射動作再度勝過他思考的速度，在王子撞上來之後，他立刻圈住對方，護住對方的頭部，以免兩人因為撞擊力道而摔到泥土地上後還撞傷頭、或摔痛身子——王子可是金枝玉葉，當然，不僅僅是因為此理由才讓獵人出手保護對方。

　　

　　「喔，好痛……」

　　「Erik你沒事吧？」Charles趕緊撐起身子，緊張地查看被自己俯壓在地、墊在身下的獵人的狀況。

　　瞧見王子驚慌的模樣，獵人一邊笑著，還一邊輕咳，他說道：「咳……哈，我記得有一次你被王后強迫穿上公主洋裝，然後跑給女僕追，那次你也撞倒我——明明看起來沒長幾斤肉的人，哪知道被你撞到就好像被牛撞到一樣，結果我們居然滾下階梯，那次也是嚇慘大家了。」Erik還持續大笑著，沒注意到Charles的臉色由白轉紅。

　　「你既然還能說笑，那表示你還能呼吸。」Charles用嘲諷掩飾尷尬。

　　「如果王子陛下您能大發善心，從我身上起來的話，我會更感激您的厚恩。」

　　

　　好不容易稍微平復了困窘情緒的Charles一聽見Erik揶揄自己的話後，他像是不小心碰到灼燙的物體似地，猛地從Erik身上跳了起來——不知是故意還是不小心的，Charles爬起來時還往Erik的肚子補了一腳。

　　慘遭飛來橫禍的攻擊的可憐獵人，慘叫一聲抱著肚子滾了一圈，弄得王子殿下又緊張地蹲下來詢問狀況，太過善良的王子實在很難理解獵人喜好此種戲劇性的誇張演出的舉動。

　　他們又笑又罵地胡鬧著，彷彿回到單純的孩提時代，廣大的森林裡只剩下兩人的笑聲，氣氛有些輕鬆，也有些曖昧。他們視線相交，在彼此眼中找到了自己的倒影——綠色的、藍色的，或者是混著綠色與藍色的影像。Charles勾起了淺笑，他伸手，小心翼翼又充滿溫情地撫過Erik的髮絲。

　　

　　「Charles.」頓了一下，獵人開口低吟對方的名字，語氣裹著些許的不捨。

　　「嗯？」

　　Erik皺了一下眉間，他不想打破現在美好的氣氛，但他必須如此，「快走。」

　　

　　王子顰起眉，一臉困惑地望著兒時玩伴，後者將自己撐起，並伸手捉住對方的手腕。獵人嚴肅的神情與他們過往開玩笑、胡鬧的模樣大相逕庭，Erik的心情或許感染了Charles的情緒，王子也跟著不安了起來。

　　

　　「快走。」獵人再度重複著方才說過的話，「離開這裡，越遠越好。」

　　

　　Erik腦中閃過一些他出發前藍臉人說過的一些言詞，有些是在暗示Charles是軟弱的，軟弱的人不適合當統治者，他們會將王朝領向滅亡之路；有些是在提醒Erik，提醒他回憶起自己與Charles以前的爭吵，他或許與Charles能成為親密無間的好友，但他們在最重要的議題上，卻總是無法達到共識，但那些共識卻會左右到王國以及所有人民的生活。

　　藍臉人對Erik「循循善誘」著，而Erik也不自覺地接受了藍臉人所說的一切，他懷疑、他思忖、他困惑著是否應該再客觀一點檢視Charles的人格與作事風格？

　　那些疑惑像種子埋在心中的土壤裡，迅速萌芽，但很快就被Erik扼殺——在親自見到Charles以後。Erik捫心自問著，或許Charles有很多過於天真的想法，但這真的是Erik需要除掉他的理由嗎？

　 **不對。** Erik輕輕地放開了Charles的手。就算Charles與自己為敵，Erik還是不會想傷害他。沒為什麼，只因為，他是Charles Xavier。

　　

　　「Erik？」Charles的聲音像燈塔一般，再度指引Erik的思緒。

　　「往森林裡走，找個山洞或是空樹幹把自己藏起來、躲起來。」Erik堅決地說著，「森林裡有些危險，不要太好奇而走得太裡面，躲好，躲個幾天，我很快就會回來找你。」

　　「慢著，Erik！我不懂……我不懂為什麼要躲起來？發生什麼事了？你說清楚一點。」Charles皺眉，他看起來有點害怕，可是聲音卻聽起來十分沉穩。

　　「那奇怪的藍臉人不喜歡你，他……」Erik停頓了下來，深呼吸，他繼續道：「他派我來取你性命。」

　　

　　※※※

　　他跌跌撞撞地跑了好長一段距離，其實他並不知道自己跑了多久，只知道自己跑到氣都快喘不過來。森林裡的樹枝勾破了他的衣服，石頭磨平了他的鞋子，原先手上的野餐籃不知掉到何處，他不小心踩空，整個人往前撲倒，還滾了幾圈後才停下來。

　　因為摔倒的關係他被迫停下速度，他翻過身，半是放棄，半是放空地望向天空——那被高大樹枝和樹葉遮蔽陽光的天空。他不曉得自己現在身處何地，他只知道，當獵人警告他不要再回到皇宮時，他是非常憤怒與不解的，但當他知道想要傷害自己的人，是他父王目前最信賴也寵愛的大臣——即便對方來路不明。

　　那時，他優秀的大腦正在判斷要如何反擊回去，但也在那時他才意識到，自己身邊那些忠臣們不是卸甲歸田就是不知去向。Charles獨自埋頭於國政事務時，卻忘了自己身處環境的變化。對方現在還故意找來了Erik，動機態度再明顯不過了！如果Charles轉身離開森林，往他的家前進的話——如果那還算他的家——那麼，Charles可能就要血濺皇宮的階梯了。

　　他轉過頭去，瞅著自己不知何時緊抓著土壤的手。他不甘心，不甘心就這樣消失，他還有很多事沒做、沒完成，怎麼可以就這樣躲起來？ **不行。** 他對自己說著。 **現在還不是時候。** 如果他衝動地跑回皇宮要找En Sabah Nur對質，那也只會殃及無辜，包括會將Erik也扯進這蹚渾水裡。

　　Charles要求自己靜下心來，別去思考En Sabah Nur那忘恩負義的人的嘴臉。他當今的首要任務是要活著，在森林裡活下來，並且等Erik回來森林找他。

　　心情稍微平復下來的Charles，做了幾次深呼吸後，他坐起身，開始思考自己要先去哪裡找到藏身地，以及森林裡有哪些食物可以供他果腹——得先找到水源，乾淨的水源，雖然不想承認，不過現在可能變成了森林求生大作戰了！

　　有什麼東西閃過他的眼角餘光，Charles立刻轉頭用視線去捕捉方才掠過他視角邊緣的殘影。直覺告訴他，那可能是威脅自己生命的動物，但也可能是帶來好消息的小東西。

　　只可惜Charles錯過了那殘影，他只瞅見自己的左前方那幾棵樹的後方似乎有塊草皮。好奇心驅使Charles打起精神往那綠油油的方向前進，他走了幾步，撥開大榕樹的氣根，謹慎又害怕地往那吸引著他的景色走去。最後，Charles震驚地停下腳步，他眨眨眼，然後又目不轉睛地盯著眼前令他吃驚的景象瞧。

　　有間小木屋座落在這隱蔽卻寬敞的草皮旁，小木屋四周的大樹是它的「護城河」，讓人容易忽略這棟小屋。在這座聽說有猛獸出沒、鬼怪飄蕩的森林裡，居然有一間看起來如此乾淨又整潔的房子——肯定有人住，並且定期打掃。

　　Charles忍不住走近細看，確認自己不是因為頭暈而產生了幻覺，他伸手，輕輕地碰了門扉，那扇門因此緩緩打開，像是在邀請Charles走進裡頭參觀。落難王子抿了抿唇，決定走進去一探究竟。

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

_是人類！他是個人類，怎麼辦？_

_什麼？你確定他是人類？這裡怎麼可能有人類。他一定是長得像人類的精靈！_

_不，他真的是人類，你看……_

　　Charles翻了個身，這床讓他睡得很不安穩。他眉心微擰，半睡半醒之間他試著挪動自己的身體，想窩個比較舒服的姿勢再繼續回到夢鄉。

　　

　　 _哇，他動了、他動了！好可怕啊！_

_不要怕，他傷害不了我們的。_

_你別扯謊了，人類最可怕了，他們心臟都是黑色的，為了能改變心臟的顏色，所以人類狩獵精靈們，拔掉精靈們的翅膀、將精靈搗成碎泥，然後混著馬鈴薯泥一起吃。_

_老天啊，你從哪聽來的？不要再講了，你會嚇到孩子們的。_

_哼，我說的可是事實，愛聽不聽隨便你們。_

　　

　　Charles再度不安地翻了身，他總覺得有人在他耳邊爭吵著，隱約聽見窸窸窣窣的聲音在他耳畔旁迴盪著，這讓Charles莫名感到煩躁。

　　

　 _好了，不要再吵了，你看人類都快被我們吵醒了。_

_不，不能讓人類醒來！他若醒來我們就遭殃了。_

_那你說該怎麼辦？_

_好，那就殺了他。_

_你說什麼？_

_你開玩笑吧？_

_怎麼可能，我們怎麼可能殺了他？_

_別吵了，Kurt你的尾巴打到我了。挪開點啦！_

_喔，對不起！我不是故意的。_

_不，我們不能殺了人類，我們是精靈，精靈不傷害任何生物的。_

_那麼你的意思是要等人類醒來傷害我們嗎？_

_把他打暈？_

_他已經睡著了，打暈他做什麼啊？_

_你意見這麼多，怎麼不說說你打算怎麼做？_

_對啊，Hank跟Raven都不在，就只剩下我們，我們總該有個共識吧？_

　　Charles再也睡不著了，他實在無法忍受耳邊不斷傳來吵鬧、拌嘴的聲音，這些聲響干擾他的睡眠，雖說Charles沒有起床氣，但他還是很不喜歡在睡覺的時候被聲音騷擾，這會讓他感到心情鬱悶。

　　落難王子翻過身，並且睜開眼睛，瞬間坐起身來。而映進他眼簾的居然是一群長著翅膀，五顏六色，一臉驚恐，只會在老奶媽的故事裡出現的小精靈？

　　

　　「啊！你們是誰？」因為被驚嚇的關係，Charles克制不住地失聲尖叫。

　　「啊！人類醒來了啦！」精靈們也跟著叫了起來。

　　

　　人類與精靈同時瞅著對方，張大嘴巴，緊張地發出受到驚嚇的尖叫聲。甚至有隻藍色的，長著尾巴的精靈像是一隻被這場尖叫比賽嚇壞的野兔似的，突然開始亂竄——那隻藍色精靈的飛行方式有點特殊，不是東飛西飄的，而是一下子消失，一下出現。

　　藍色精靈像無頭蒼蠅似地亂竄著，Charles的視線跟不上他移動的速度，而下一秒，那隻藍色精靈突然撞上了Charles的鼻子，一人一精靈同時發出痛苦的嗚呼聲，兩者往相反的方向倒下。

　　

　　「人類倒下去了！」

　　「Kurt你太厲害了，你打敗人類了。」

　　「Kurt你保護了我們，你好偉大啊！」

　　

　　Charles痛苦地哀號了一聲後，隨手往旁邊一抓，怎知他如此神準，居然一抓抓到了一隻有著火紅色翅膀的宛如鳥類的漂亮精靈。

　　

　　「快放開她，你這臭人類，快放開Jean！」

　　「Scott，快住手！」那隻被Charles抓住的精靈沒有害怕地想要掙脫，反之，她轉身對自己的夥伴們比出阻止的動作，「這名人類很痛苦，我們應該要幫幫他。」火紅色精靈的臉上閃過一絲憐憫的情緒。

　　

　　沒錯，精靈的天性是主動協助他人，特別是如果有人急需幫忙，精靈肯定會伸出援手，精靈絕對不可能抵抗他們的天性，轉頭裝不理會有需要幫助的人。

　　似乎也是聽見Jean那帶著顫抖卻儘可能保持語氣溫和的聲音，Charles揉揉鼻子，睜開眼，發現自己居然不小心抓到了一隻火色精靈。王子趕緊放開手，讓精靈從自己掌心中拍翅離去，Charles發誓自己真的不是故意的，他絕對沒有想過要傷害任何人或者精靈的意圖。但他心裡真的很懊惱，畢竟眼前這群精靈們對自己已經懷有敵意，結果自己還不小心抓到他們的同伴，這根本就是屋漏偏逢連夜雨的慘況嘛。

　　

　　「對不起、對不起，妳沒事吧？請原諒我，我真的不是故意的。」王子殿下有點手忙腳亂，此時他已經忘了鼻子被撞到的疼痛，一向溫和善良的他現在只想到眼前的小精靈是否被自己弄傷了。

　　

　　那隻漂亮的火色精靈還是有點害怕，但她並沒有立刻展翅飛去。她似乎是鼓起勇氣，往Charles的方向又前進一步——雖然她這麼做使她的精靈同伴們忍不住地為她緊張起來。

　　名叫Jean的小精靈伸出手，雖然她看起來還有點躊躇，但她還是勇敢地靠近Charles，並輕輕地拍了拍Charles的手，而在那瞬間，Charles與Jean互視著彼此，似乎有什麼東西在他們兩人接觸時流過彼此的身體，而信任在那一刻串連了兩者。他們同時朝對方勾起微笑，人類與精靈的防線在此刻暫時瓦解。

　　

　　※※※

　　有絳色的液體從那個被人拎著的布袋流出，沿路滴落，從金字塔外頭到王座階梯上，從王座階梯到王座前方。獵人的臉上沒有太多表情，他蹙著眉頭，神情肅穆地將布袋遞給服侍在王座旁的僕人。

　　僕人接過那只布袋後，將其放在銀盤子上，接著轉交給坐在王座上的，那令人禁不住顫抖畏懼的身影。

　　王座上的人伸手接過銀盤，揭開布袋的神秘面紗，那人微微地瞇起眼，似乎正把布袋裡的物品看個仔細。下一秒，王座上的權威綻放令人膽顫心驚的笑容，排列不齊的牙齒像是在對布袋裡的物品譏諷、嘲笑著。

　　那人伸手，朝僕人揮了揮，僕人立刻上前將銀盤拿走，另一名僕人走上前聽候指示。王座上的人指了指站在階梯上的獵人，並露出滿意的笑容。僕人轉身走下階梯，順著他主人的吩咐，帶獵人去領他的獎賞。

　　

　　※※※

　　那隻大概只有巴掌大的銀色精靈，是Charles到目前為止看到的、唯一一位沒有翅膀的精靈。銀色精靈很活潑，他跳上跳下弄得Charles有點頭暈目眩。後來Charles大概理解了，每位精靈都擁有著「特殊能力」！例如現在這隻銀色精靈推著一只木製茶杯——那茶杯幾乎快比他高了——將其推到Charles的面前，銀色精靈抬頭，朝Charles露出開心及等待讚許的笑容。

　　啊，這大概是請Charles喝水的意思吧？

　　Charles伸手抓起杯子，無比感激地朝銀色精靈笑了笑，後者開心地跳下桌子，一轉眼又消失了。雖然有點困惑，但Charles猜想，銀色精靈的特殊能力可能是瞬間移動或是速度奇快？這也難怪他不需要一雙翅膀，翅膀會變成多餘的裝飾，對銀色精靈而言。

　　

　　「你是怎麼找到這裡的？」

　　

　　說話的是警戒心非常重的、戴著奇妙護目鏡的精靈。Charles對精靈的巧手讚嘆不已，明明精靈們那麼嬌小，但他們身上所穿戴的物品，都巧奪天工，實在精緻得不可思議。同時，Charles也試著推測著那隻名叫Scott——而且對Jean有特別保護欲望——的精靈擁有怎樣的酷炫能力？可能跟他戴著的護目鏡有關？是像梅杜莎一樣，一旦與Scott對上視線就會被石化嗎？

　　本想繼續放任想像力奔馳的Charles感覺自己此刻似乎接收到Scott的嚴厲視線，他啜了一口銀色精靈給他的水，掩飾方才自己的失禮。

　　

　　「其實我也不知道我是怎麼找到這間小木屋的。」Charles放下杯子，嘆了口氣，「說實話，我迷路了。我答應朋友要在森林裡等他，但我實在太害怕了，再加上我必須逃跑，所以就誤打誤撞地跑到這裡來了。」

　　

　　幾隻精靈交換了眼神，他們對於Charles所說的話半信半疑。

　　

　　「你從哪裡來的？」Jean收起翅膀，她輕盈地落在木桌上，並朝Charles走近，「這座森林很大，你是從哪個方向來的？」她偏頭，有點好奇又有點困惑。

　　

　　Charles面對這個問題時，流露出失落的表情。他發愣了幾秒後，將掛在頸項上的項鍊取下，放在Jean的面前。精靈們好奇地都聚了過來，他們圍著那條刻著大大的「X」字母的項鍊瞧，上頭刻著項鍊擁有者的名字——精靈中只有Jean才看得懂人類的文字。

　　那條銀項鍊非常樸實，上面沒有鑲嵌華麗的珍珠寶石，卻有種貴族才有的氣派。Jean蹲下來仔細地瞅著、研究著上面的名字，並輕輕地小聲低喃著。

　　瞬間，Jean突然抬頭，她嘴巴微張，臉上寫滿不可思議及驚訝的情緒。

　　

　　「你是Charles王子？」

　　「哇喔！」銀色精靈發出讚嘆的聲音。

　　「Charles王子？那是什麼？」似乎有一點天然呆的藍色精靈困惑地看著站在他身旁的Scott。

　　「就是白雪王子啦。」Scott沒好氣地說著。

　　

　　聽見兒時就一直伴隨在自己身邊的綽號，使得Charles稍微尷尬了一下——Charles覺得那是綽號，但其他人卻認為那是恭維與讚美。

　　王子殿下點點頭，用無聲替代所有的辯解與長篇大論。精靈們又再度交換眼色，大夥滿腹疑問，卻不知道要怎麼開口。此時，Charles像想起什麼似的，他眨眨眼，帶著好奇的神情開口詢問。

　　

　　「我有點好奇，精靈都住在這間木屋裡嗎？」

　　

　　精靈們都點了頭。

　　

　　「但這房子對你們來說不會太大嗎？」王子偏頭，「我是說，其實精靈的身材與人類迥異，不過這間房子看起來像是給人類居住的。」

　　

　　Charles指了指木屋的高度、擺設、用品等等，這些物品都在在顯示出這間房子的設計者應該是與人類體型相仿的生物。

　　

　　「房子是Hank蓋的。」藍色精靈愉快地回答著。

　　「Hank？」Charles微微顰眉，「他也是精靈？」

　　「我的眼鏡也是他做的。」Scott挺胸，驕傲地說著。

　　

　　王子低下視線，非常認真地觀察著Scott臉上的眼鏡。這實在太不合常理了！房子蓋得這麼大，但眼鏡卻如此精細？這位叫做Hank的精靈到底是何方神聖？他的特殊能力難道是製作各種奇妙的物品嗎？

　　

　　「有人類！」

　　

　　門邊突然傳來咆哮，驚動了Charles和站在桌上的精靈們。所有人同時往木屋大門望過去，Charles再度尖叫了起來——老天爺，那隻高大壯碩渾身都是藍毛的野獸是誰？

　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　「魔鏡呀魔鏡，誰是世界上最有權勢，又最受人民愛戴的人呢？」

　　「我最敬愛的主人，您是世界上非常有權勢又值得人們愛戴的人。」

　　

　　提問者愉悅地勾起神秘的微笑，他等待這個答案已經等了一段時間，如今從魔鏡口中聽見能滿足他的答案後，他確實有一種心中放下大石頭的感覺。

　　

　　「不過，我親愛的主人，雖然白雪王子不在國境裡，但他還是人民心中最愛戴的不二人選，未來他也會繼承王位，統管王國，成為人人敬之、愛之的優秀領導人。」

　　「白雪王子已經死了！」En Sabah Nur發出低聲怒吼，「我親眼看到他的心臟，裝在破布袋裡，那顆心臟還滴著血，那是……」En Sabah Nur原本還想要繼續發怒，但他突然意識到有件可惡的事居然在他眼皮下發生了。

　　

　　魔鏡並沒有因為En Sabah Nur的怒吼而斂起它的光芒，反之，它是個良好的傾聽者，它保持沉默，等待En Sabah Nur的怒火消散。

　　

　　「他背叛我。」En Sabah Nur握緊拳頭，指甲嵌進肉裡，「他居然敢背叛我！」

　　

　　目前王國的執政者怒火中燒，若是手邊有任何可被他摔出去的物品，大概已經被摔到牆上、地上，粉身碎骨。

　　

　　「……我會讓他付出代價。」高大的王國代理人低吼著，「我會讓他們兩人都付出慘痛的代價！」

　　

　　※※※

　　「你們住在這裡多久了呢？」

　　

　　Charles一邊幫忙搬運木板，一邊歪著頭詢問著——藍毛野獸因為一時太激動，不小心使勁拆卸了屋子的木門，還好是精靈們趕緊跳出來解釋，才讓Charles逃過一劫。

　　在精靈們的解釋之下，再加上Charles那張人畜無害的臉，以及那可以證明他身份的項鍊，各種證據再再表示Charles就是那個Charles Xavier，百分之百正品保證。Charles同時也說明為什麼自己會跑進人類通常都不會想逗留太久的森林裡，是為了要先避風頭以及等待朋友回頭來找他。

　　

　　「精靈在這座森林裡住了多久，我們就住了多久。」

　　

　　傳說精靈是不死不老的，看來這是真的。Charles眨眨眼睛，望向拿著鐵鎚銜著釘子敲敲打打的Hank——原來不是每隻精靈都是長著翅膀，身型與人類的巴掌一樣大，Hank算是這些精靈們的導師與守護者，藍毛精靈體形狀碩，卻慧心巧手，常常替精靈們製作出各種適合他們能力的小物品。

　　而站在Hank身邊也是渾身藍色的人形精靈看起來就像一般人類的女性，她叫Raven，也是森林的守護者之一，Raven毫不避諱地在Charles面前展現出她得天獨厚的能力：Raven可以輕易地改變外型，也能變成跟Jean他們一樣大小的巴掌精靈。Charles瞧見後，不僅吃驚，還讚嘆不已。

　　據說人類侵犯了這座森林，精靈們有很多同伴都被人類獵補，有些被帶去當珍禽異獸收藏或展示，有些被當作食材藥品進補，聽了都讓人毛骨悚然。於是，Hank與Raven還有幾名較有經驗的精靈就開始輪流去巡視森林，能從人類手中救一個是一個，某種程度上聽起來也是一首悲歌。

　　聽見精靈們悲慘的現況後，Charles在心中暗暗發誓，他回到皇宮後第一件事就是要幫助這些精靈，再也不准人們去獵殺殘害精靈們。

　　

　　「Charles、Charles，你說你在等朋友，那你的朋友什麼時候來找你呢？」名叫Pietro的銀色精靈突然冒出，還不知怎麼地爬到Charles的肩膀上，坐在Charles的左肩，一臉期待地詢問著。

　　「這個嘛……」王子還在思考這重要的問題的同時，又有其他精靈打斷他的思緒。

　　「Charles、Charles！你的朋友要怎麼找到你呢？」Kurt飛到Charles的右耳旁，同樣也是滿心期待地開口發問，「森林好大，你朋友要找很久吧？」

　　「你的朋友是違抗命令在救你，你對他而言一定很重要。」Jean也飛了過來，溫柔地露出一抹淺笑。

　　

　　聽Jean這麼一說，本來就容易被鼓譟的精靈們突然間好像想通了什麼，各個開心雀躍地飛來飛去，他們聒噪又活潑地喧鬧著，Charles只聽見一些隻字片語，例如什麼「這一定是真愛啦」「他一定很愛你啦」「快點結婚啦」等等。

　　本來還被弄得有點暈頭轉向的Charles瞬間就莫名害臊了起來，但他沒辦法開口否認，因為精靈們根本不給他開口說話的機會。

　　

　　「不、不是啦，事情真的不是你們想像的那樣。」Charles勉強找到自己的舌頭，結結巴巴地湊出一句句子。

　　「那麼是怎樣呢？」精靈們異口同聲地問著，連Hank和Raven也都好奇地轉過來望著Charles。

　　

　　Charles緊張地舔了舔嘴角，低下頭去假裝對木頭的紋路產生興趣，不願意回答精靈們的好奇。

　　那麼，到底是怎樣呢？其實，連Charles也想知道他跟Erik到底是怎樣。

　　

　　※※※

　　最好的防守就是進攻。與其坐以待斃，不如先發制人，即便自己的能力無法擊敗對方，但只要讓對方元氣大傷，那至少也為造反之事先開了一條血路。Erik不是那種毫無計畫就莽撞行事的人，但有時也會因為太過衝動而做出一些傷害他人也令自己受傷的事——這也是為什麼他知道自己身邊需要Charles，認清自己的不足，這算是Erik為數不多的優點之一。

　　雖然Erik認為自己應該趕緊回去森林尋找Charles的下落，但他估測Charles在森林還算安全，因為一些騙人的謠言的緣故，使得獵人們以及盜獵者近期都不願意走進森林，而Erik多次在森林的狩獵經驗告訴自己，其實那座森林並沒有猛獸出沒。Charles頂多會因為寂寞及害怕，而責怪Erik不趕快回頭來尋覓自己——不過話說回來，Charles才不是那種脆弱的人——總之，Charles不會有什麼生命危險。

　　但，Erik現在就要去冒生命危險。

　　藍臉人現在龍心大悅，是屬於防衛最弱的時刻，不趁此刻攻破他，又要等到何時呢？所以與其馬上回頭去森林找Charles顧及兒女情長……呃，不是，是兄弟情誼，還不如反將藍臉人一軍！

　　Erik下意識地握緊了腰際的刀，他深知自己靠近En Sabah Nur的機會不多，時機也稍縱即逝，他必須把握那難得的幾秒鐘，趕緊抽出匕首往藍臉人的脖子一抹！

　　他躡手躡腳地，仿效貓咪的步伐溜進了金字塔的深處，這一路上他避開許多眼目，終於找到了藍臉人休息的區域。長期在森林裡與動物們共處下來的野性直覺幫助Erik能嗅出危險及生物的氣息，他知道在那陰暗處有人待著，而Erik也感覺得到那生物正處於放鬆的狀態，他只要在幾秒鐘之內竄到那身影的背後，並且快速地抽出刀割開他的喉嚨，那麼一切就結束了。

　　Erik漾起自信且帶著危險訊號的微笑，他迅速地步出他躲藏的陰暗處，並立刻快步向那站在床邊的身影接近，但人算不如天算，就在Erik只差一步就可以抓住那身影時，後者突然幽幽地轉過身來，同時間，Erik也察覺到哪裡不對勁，他拔出的匕首僵在半空中，接著那身影發出尖叫——身高不對、身型也不對，這不是藍臉人。

　　對方發出尖叫不在Erik的預料之內，所以他趕緊箭步向前，用未持刀的手直接掩住對方的嘴。眼神凶狠且手持兇器的老練獵人的氣勢瞬間就制服了對方，待眼睛更適應黑暗之後，Erik懊悔著自己居然沒看清楚人影的輪廓，眼前這位無辜的民眾，是服侍在藍臉人身邊的小宮女，那名髮型前衛，有著古銅色皮膚的外國少女。

　　

　　「別尖叫。」Erik低聲警告著，「否則我就劃開妳的氣管。」獵人的警告沒有討價還價的餘地。

　　

　　那位小宮女一邊顫抖著一邊點點頭，直到Erik放開手，她大口呼吸了幾次後，才稍稍恢復冷靜。

　　

　　「妳的主人去哪了？」

　　小宮女呆愣了兩秒後才理解Erik的意思，她眨眨眼，無辜地說著：「他出去了，大概十幾分鐘前離開的。」

　　

　　Erik相當不悅地低聲怒吼著，他懊惱自己就這樣跟對方擦肩而過，他就只差那麼一丁點時間，就可以讓藍臉人血濺於此，讓藍臉人無法再去殘害其他人。Erik煩惱地抓著自己的短髮，他忍不住地來回踱步著，試圖使自己再度集中精神，他必須趕緊想清楚下一步該如何移動棋子。

　　

　　「他去哪裡了？他去做什麼？」Erik轉頭，眼帶血絲地問著那名無辜的小宮女。

　　「我……我……」她大概真的被Erik嚇著了，一時之間無法組織語言。

　　「他有說他要去哪裡或者要做什麼事嗎？」Erik耐著性子再次好聲好氣地詢問著，他不想朝對方發怒，畢竟那名宮女只是在不對的時間出現在不對的地點。

　　她低下視線，像是在思考、在倒帶回憶，接著她抬起頭，眼神堅定地說著：「我不是很清楚，不過我知道他去森林了。」

　　「妳確定嗎？」Erik一聽見關鍵詞，心就涼了半截。

　　「我很確定。因為主人說不用等他回來，所以我今天才進來這裡打掃、擦亮主人的石板床。」

　　

　　藍臉人都睡在石頭上，這倒是少了換洗床單、枕頭套的困擾，Erik在心中莫名地吐槽著。

　　下一秒，Erik責怪自己的判斷錯誤，他居然以為Charles獨自在森林裡絕對不會出事，而老天爺跟他開了一個這麼大的玩笑。他轉過身，不理會身後宮女的錯愕與呼喚，他邁開步伐，開始奔跑，朝白雪王子所在之處狂奔而去。

　　

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　即便貴為王子，孤身一人在森林時，當然也不能繼續養尊處優。Charles與精靈討論後，他們各自分配了一些工作，由於Charles沒有實際上照顧他人的經驗，所以他跟其他看家的精靈們一起打掃家裡之外，也會在精靈們睡前說一些他從老奶媽那裡聽來的，或是自己瞎編的故事——精靈們對此很滿意，他們都很喜歡聽聽童話故事，無論真假。

　　

　　「他是大壞蛋，他應該要受到懲罰的！」

　　

　　本來以為最入戲的人應該是Kurt，結果反而是看起來吊兒郎當的Scott才是首先為故事中的人物發出不平之聲的人。

　　

　　「其實裁縫師可以站出來指證那個壞人的，為什麼她沒有那樣做？」Pietro歪著頭問著，他不懂為什麼沒有人出來幫助那可憐的農夫。

　　「可能是因為她害怕吧。」Jean轉頭望著坐在自己身邊的Pietro，她蹙眉，看起來有點憂傷。

　　「但是她沒有說出自己看到的真相，結果農夫就被抓走了。」Kurt忍不住插嘴，「因為她害怕不敢說，結果一名無辜人受害，還讓壞人逍遙法外，這樣也不對啊。」

　　「但是村子裡的人根本不想聽裁縫師說話，村民都說裁縫師是瘋子，那麼她的話到底會有誰相信呢？」Jean突然認真地反駁著，「即便她很想救農夫，但是大家都不理她、不相信她，那麼說真話又有什麼用？」

　　

　　精靈們你看我、我看你，大夥一時語塞。他們都一致認為裁縫師「見死不救」但又不能否認Jean說的對，就算裁縫師勇敢地站出來，村民又真的會相信她嗎？這樣的兩難似乎沒有好的解決方式。

　　他們交換眼神之後，眾精靈又相當有默契地一同轉過頭來，盯著說這個倒楣農夫故事的白雪王子瞧，似乎也期待著王子殿下可以給他們心服口服的結論。

　　Charles故意清了清喉嚨，沉默了幾秒確定大家的注意力都集中到他身上後，他才緩緩地開口。

　　

　　「Jean的考量是正確的。」語音方落，精靈們就起了不小的騷動，「孩子們，我說的是Jean的「考量」是正確的！」Charles漾起為人師表的笑容。

　　「以裁縫師的精神狀態，以及眾人對她的看法來說，搞不好裁縫師也自我懷疑，她真的看到了真相嗎？會不會是自己幻想出來的？她有這層顧慮是好的，這表示她非常看重人命，以及她珍惜村民之間的信任情誼。」

　　「但是，因為只有她一人看見真相，若是她不說出來，那麼農夫就會被抓起來，並且要面對牢獄之災，這對農夫來說也非常不公平啊。」頓，「所以，要說，還是不說？這是非常困難的抉擇。」

　　「那麼，裁縫師到底該不該告訴村民她所見到的事呢？」Pietro眨眨眼，非常想知道結論是什麼。

　　Charles微微偏了頭，接著勾起神秘卻帶著欣慰的笑，輕聲道：「如果，你有機會改變一個人的一生，甚至牽涉到他的性命安全，你會因為他人對你抱持不公平、有色的眼光，而就退縮，假裝自己什麼都不知道嗎？」精靈們愣了一下，Charles笑著說：「無論你們決定說還是不說，都沒關係。那是你們的決定，為自己的決定負責就好。」

　　「不過，我想說的是：不要小看自己。你比你自己想像的還要勇敢、也還要堅強。如果我們因為別人的看法就不敢做對的事，那麼未來有可能會十分懊悔。」王子望向苦著臉的火色精靈，後者聽完前者的言詞後，露出淡淡地淺笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **該死的！** Erik從沒這麼厭惡自己做出錯誤的判斷，他飛也似地衝回森林，心中的忐忑不安如影隨形。他循著上次與Charles一起步入森林的方向前進，但他走進森林後，他突然發現有哪裡不大對勁？這座森林彷彿是「活」的，上次他刻意在樹上留下的記號已經全部消失——如果只是一棵樹上的記號消失，Erik會歸咎於自己的記憶錯亂，但怎麼可能連續五、六棵樹的記號都不見了？

　　獵人突然想起很久很久以前，老師傅曾告訴過他：環繞著王國而生的那座森林裡，有精靈在守護著。無人能確定精靈是好是壞，在老奶媽的故事裡，精靈都是嬌小可愛又親近人類，但老師傅卻曾說過不少獵人被精靈傷害的事，據說有傷殘的、在森林迷路一去不回的、活活在森林中餓死的、活著回來卻發瘋的……Erik越想越毛骨悚然，他居然把老祖先的話丟在一旁毫不理會，讓Charles一個人待在這座可怕的森林裡兩三天？

　　Charles現在下落不明，Erik自責不已。

　　但不管怎樣，Erik決定深入森林裡，繼續尋覓Charles的身影。Charles是他見過最聰明的人，雖然Charles可能沒有野外求生的經驗，但這名聰穎過人的王子殿下應該在書上看過不少相關資料，再加上Erik塞給Charles的乾糧及水應該可以撐個三五天不成問題。

　　他得想想Charles會不會留下一些線索，若是沒有，那麼Erik看來得仰仗自己對Charles的瞭解，去搜尋任何的蛛絲馬跡了。他停下腳步，像想起什麼似的，他緩緩地往上看、朝天空的方向望去。

　　獵人沒有任何的信仰，但此刻，如果有神的存在，那麼，請保護Charles的平安。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles順著Pietro的指引，到溪邊打水回來，而Pietro正開心地在溪邊玩水，看在對方是精靈又比自己熟悉環境的條件之下，Charles為了節省更多等待的時間，就自己先回來木屋。

　　今天大夥都出門去了，Raven提及森林的西邊最近有孩子在「胡鬧」——好像是有一些頑皮的小孩不聽大人的勸告跑進森林裡迷了路，昨晚Jean似乎聽見了孩童的聲音，所以Jean就跟Raven一同往西邊前進，去幫助那些困在森林嚎啕大哭的孩子們；Hank要去比較遠的地方砍柴，而Scott和Kurt去執行他們的首次巡邏任務。

　　大家分工合作，一起守護森林的秩序與安寧。

　　Charles發現自己也不過來了兩天，卻很習慣與精靈們一同生活，他甚至不止一次浮現出希望繼續在森林裡生活的念頭。但他只要一想到焦急的Erik和王國裡的百姓們，Charles又趕緊把這種安逸的想法甩出腦袋——他不能這麼自私地只想到自己，森林外頭還有很多人需要他，他不能因為暫時的不愉快、打擊就找洞穴躲起來舔舐傷口。這不是Charles Xavier的作風，他不容許自己輕言放棄，Charles在心中為自己打氣。

　　Charles把水倒進儲水區裡，他伸手抹去額上的汗珠，露出心滿意足的笑容。當Charles準備要轉身回到木屋裡拿掃具打掃地板時，他突然聽見身後有衣服穿過草叢的聲響，他開心地回頭，壓不下內心深處的期待！

　　是Erik吧？他終於回來森林找自己了。

　　但當Charles轉過頭去並且漾出笑容還不到一秒的時間，映進他眼簾的不是他朝思暮想的朋友，而是另外一個他從來沒見過的身影，一名穿著長袍，佝僂攜杖的老人，那老人拄著拐杖走路，還一邊咳嗽著，乍看之下身體一定很虛弱。

　　Charles立刻放下手邊的工作，趕緊走上前去想幫助那名老人。當Charles走近時，他發現老人還提著一籃蘋果，他的目光立刻被那籃蘋果吸引住了，因為，那是一籃藍色的蘋果。

　　老人咳了兩聲，抬起頭，臉色應該是蒼白的——因為老人的皮膚顏色太深，所以Charles無法確定老人是否真的臉色蒼白，他只能從老人的行為推測出眼前這名老者身體不大好。

　　

　　「啊，好心的年輕人啊，謝謝你的幫忙。」老人邊咳嗽邊說著。

　　「老爺爺，您怎麼會一個人走到森林來？」Charles攙扶著對方，想找個可以坐的樹幹讓他坐下，「您從哪裡來的？要不要我送您回去？」好心的王子擔憂地說著。

　　「謝謝你啊，你真是善良的年輕人。」老人露出欣慰的表情，「其實我是來賣蘋果的，但不久前我被野狗追，不小心跑到森林來，結果迷了路，就跑到這裡來了。」長者的神情有些不好意思。

　　「喔，您是賣蘋果的啊。」語畢，Charles忍不住多看了那籃蘋果一眼，「您的蘋果是改良的嗎？看起來真是特別。」Charles乾笑著，想要稱讚對方卻找不到合適的字眼。

　　

　　說實話，Charles長這麼大，看過那麼多珍禽異獸，卻沒見過藍色的蘋果。不是想潑老人冷水，只是那些蘋果看起來真的賣相不好，有誰會想要買長得歪七扭八，顏色又詭異的蘋果呢？

　　雖然沒有蟲子在蘋果上亂爬，但Charles認為，這籃蘋果若不是改良版的，就是農藥撒太多，所以長得太奇怪。大家都喜歡吃紅蘋果，誰會願意掏錢買藍蘋果呢？看來老人的生意應該做得不是很好。

　　Charles萬萬沒想到自己不小心戳到了老人的傷心事，老人一聽完Charles的話之後，整張臉皺了起來，像是泫然欲泣，Charles有點慌張，趕緊抽出自己的手帕給老人擦淚。

　　

　　「老爺爺，您別傷心啊，如果我說錯了什麼話，請您原諒我。」

　　「年輕人你真是好心腸，我知道我家的蘋果長得不好看，但這也是我一名孤單老人努力種出來的，我家那棵蘋果樹不知道花了我多少金錢和心血。它是一棵很特別的蘋果樹，只長藍色的蘋果！」老人認真地說著，「很多人看它的顏色不像一般蘋果，就不願意買，但如果賣不出去，我就沒錢買麵包、吃飯了啊。年輕人啊，我想你不是那種只看外表的人，你這麼善良，肯定不會只看事情的表面，對吧？」

　　「我跟你說，我種的蘋果真的非常好吃，它只是長得不大討喜而已。」說著說著，老人就從籃子中拿起一顆寶藍色的蘋果，遞到Charles面前，「來，你試試看，咬一口嚐嚐看它的味道如何？我保證你一定會喜歡的。」

　　「這……」

　　

　　Charles不敢接受陌生人的東西，但他真的不希望老人傷心。雖然心裡有聲音不斷警告自己趕快找藉口拒絕老人，不過善良如白雪王子，實在不願意讓他人難過。反正，大不了拉肚子而已，拉肚子又不會死人！

　　好心的Charles王子牽起溫柔的微笑，他將蘋果湊進嘴旁，張開嘴，準備一口咬下……

　　

　　


	7. Chapter 7

_Charles，你在哪？_

　　正準備咬下藍色蘋果的白雪王子突然抬頭，他好似聽見了什麼熟悉的聲音。他四處張望了一會兒，除了風吹樹枝的搖晃聲響之外，他什麼都沒聽見、沒看見，而站在他眼前的老人正一臉期待地等待Charles咬下那口蘋果。

　　Charles說不上來那是什麼感覺，或許有一種莫名的失落感——他真的有點想念皇宮、想念朋友們，也想念Erik。Charles眨眨眼，在心裡鼓勵自己別想太多，凡事有先後次序，總之，先幫助眼前的老爺爺吧！

　　白雪王子勾起溫和的微笑，他張開嘴，一口咬下那顆賣相不佳的藍色蘋果。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Pietro哼著歌曲回到小木屋時，他歪了頭困惑了一秒——一秒鐘對Pietro來說是很長的時間——他不明白為什麼Charles要躺在草地上，而不是進小木屋休息，Pietro繞著Charles轉了幾圈，他皺起眉頭，心想著Charles也睡得太沉了吧？Pietro停下兜圈的腳步，他小心翼翼地接近Charles，一方面是想要惡作劇一下，另一方面又不希望吵醒熟睡中的白雪王子。

　　Pietro走到Charles的面前，他蹲下，瞅著白雪王子那張與他的母親期望完全相符的漂亮臉蛋，銀色精靈眨眨眼，他突然意識到好像有什麼事情不大對勁：Charles的臉看起來不是處於睡夢中的安祥，而是一種彷彿失去生氣的寧靜。

　　銀色精靈突然鼓起勇氣，他悄悄地再踏近一步，並伸手戳了戳王子的臉頰，接著他發現到令他傻眼的狀況：白雪王子好像沒呼吸了。

　　

　　「Charles？」Pietro伸手輕輕地推了推王子的手臂，卻沒得到任何回應，「Charles！」他察覺大事不妙，忍不住放聲大叫王子的名諱。

　　「怎麼回事？」

　　

　　Pietro一邊努力扯著Charles的衣服、推著Charles手臂，想把王子拖回小木屋，而與此同時，Raven與Jean剛好回來，兩名精靈首次見到一向活潑、無憂無慮模樣的銀色精靈臉上寫滿驚恐與緊張的情緒。她們兩人趕緊衝到Pietro與王子身邊，同銀色精靈一起查看王子的身體狀況。

　　

　　「怎麼樣，Jean？」

　　「我……」Jean收起翅膀在停在Charles身上，她伸手觸碰王子的頸項，除了餘溫之外什麼都感覺不到，「我感覺不到他了。」Jean抬頭，突然一股傷痛湧上心頭，她瞬間濕了眼眶。

　　「我感覺不到他了。」

　　

　　Jean忍不住低聲呢喃，而她的眼淚順著她輕聲低語而落下；Raven忖了幾秒後，她伸手輕撫了王子的臉頰，忍不住地也滴了幾滴眼淚。其他精靈們或許感應到Jean的悲傷，他們也迅速地回到了木屋前——Hank丟下了扛在肩上的薪柴、Kurt瞬間移動到Pietro身邊、Scott則衝到Jean身旁拍拍她的肩，希望能給他的好友一點撫慰。

　　所有精靈都為白雪王子的驟然離世而感到無比哀傷。

　　

　　「我們需要為他舉行喪禮吧？」Pietro抬頭，詢問跪在王子遺體旁的高大藍毛野獸，「人類貴族的喪禮是怎樣的呢？我們可以為他舉行喪禮嗎？」

　　

　　Pietro的話同時提醒眾精靈，Charles與他們不同，他是一名人類，是來自不遠處的王國的王室，是被目前邪惡的掌權者厭惡且追殺的對象。如此，他們能為Charles舉行一個適合他的喪禮嗎？讓他體面地走完人生的最後一程，不辜負他在生前為人民、為精靈們所做的一切善行？

　　所有精靈同時望向Hank，他們的導師、智囊團、軍師，以及巧手工匠。

　　

　　「我可以做一具棺木。雖然不及王室的華麗繁複，但至少能表達我們對Charles的敬意。」

　　

　　精靈們沒經歷過死亡，死亡對他們而言是非常陌生的名詞。如今他們親眼見證死亡，這帶給他們莫大的衝擊與難以言喻的恐懼。

　　

　　「嘿，你們看，這是什麼？」

　　「Kurt！你注意一下場合好嗎？」Scott忍不住吐槽了好友，但他還是飛過去瞧瞧Kurt發現的新鮮事物。

　　

　　由於Kurt的大聲疾呼，讓其他精靈也投以好奇眼光，他們順著Kurt的方向飛去、望去，驚訝地發現有一顆被咬了一口，掉在離白雪王子不大遠的地方的一顆蘋果──而且居然是寶藍色的。

　　Kurt好奇地拿了一根小樹枝去戳戳那顆詭異的果實，藍蘋果因此滾了兩圈，落在Hank的腳邊。精靈們的優秀軍師順手將蘋果拾起，認真地查看這顆蘋果的模樣：色澤、新鮮度等，做初步的觀察。接著他搖搖頭，臉上顯露出狐疑的神情。

　　

　　「我沒看過藍色的蘋果，我也沒聽過哪裡盛產這樣的果實。」Hank研究了一下那被咬一口的地方，意外地發現看似正常的果肉裡，沿著果皮處有一圈發黑的環狀色彩，「這顆蘋果肯定有問題，你們看。」Hank將蘋果遞給Raven，其他精靈也好奇地圍了過去一探究竟。

　　Raven瞧了瞧，她轉頭神色肅穆地問著Hank：「難道Charles吃了這蘋果？」

　　

　　Hank偏頭忖了幾秒，他決定湊近Charles，並稍微扳開王子的嘴唇。Hank彎下身子，仔細觀察了一下Charles的口腔，接著他轉過頭，朝著Raven頷首——他同意Raven的推測，因為在Charles的口腔內有殘留不大明顯的藍色蘋果的果皮。

　　

　　「這是一顆毒蘋果？」Kurt得出結論，並嚇得四處亂竄了好一會兒。

　　「如果是毒藥，那麼一定有解藥！」Jean說出自己的見解，她大概是最無法接受白雪王子已離開人世的精靈了。

　　「那麼，解藥在哪裡？」Pietro點出重點，「解藥又長怎樣呢？」他皺眉，活潑有朝氣的臉上目前都沒有出現過一絲笑容。

　　「我知道！」Kurt突然又冒出來，「是真愛之吻。」他的神情認真得似乎這是世界上最不可推翻的真理。

　　「Kurt，真愛之吻是Charles說的童話故事，童話故事與現實是不同的。」Jean不想潑朋友冷水，但她不希望Kurt抱太多的希望，或者把現實與幻想搞混了。

　　「Jean，一定是真愛之吻。」Kurt露出相當堅定的表情，「在Raven帶我來這裡之前，我在別的地方就有聽過「真愛之吻」了，那裡的人也說「真愛之吻」是很特殊的解藥，不容易取得，但絕對有效，甚至可以復活死者。」

　　「那麼，要去哪裡找「真愛之吻」呢？又是誰去找呢？」Scott雙手交叉於胸前，露出領導者的姿態。

　　

　　眾精靈又再度陷入沉思之中，但這段沉默沒有持續太久，因為正當Hank想到什麼欲開口之際，突然又有聲音打斷精靈們的集思廣益。

　　

　　「Charles！」

　　

　　一名氣喘吁吁的高瘦男子，背著獵弓，手持短匕，看起來就是一路馬不停蹄地奔跑過來的模樣。那男子臉上盡是擔憂與焦慮，雖然看起來疲憊不堪，但男子依舊身手矯健地割開古樹的氣根、靈巧地跨過草叢，瞬間就移動到精靈們的攻擊範圍之內。

　　

　　「Charles？」

　　

　　還不等精靈們反應過來，那名男子似乎根本沒見到精靈們的存在，連那麼龐大的Hank他也視若無睹。男子疾速衝到躺在地上的王子身邊，前者跪了下來，伸手，他有點顫抖地碰觸了王子的遺體，接著那人的臉都皺了起來，一顆顆水珠從他的眼角不爭氣地滲了出來，沿著臉龐滑落。

　　精靈們沒有發出抗議之聲，也沒有任何一名精靈將那名傷心的男子推開、破壞此刻的氣氛。所有精靈都有志一同地瞅著那名傷心欲絕的男子，下一秒，大夥非常有默契地交換了視線。

　　Jean勾起神秘的微笑，她輕輕地拍拍翅膀往那名看起來應該是獵人的男子飛去。也在此刻，精靈們非常有默契地得到了解答：據說可以醫治萬病、使死人復活的神秘解藥，不是傳說中絕對不可獲得的夢幻逸品，也非大人用來哄騙孩子的童話故事──真愛之吻，肯定存在於這個世界。

　　

　　※※※

　　「真愛之吻？」

　　

　　擦去眼角淚水的獵人現在才發現身邊有奇妙的生物環繞著他與Charles，他不可思議地環伺了四周，原先沉浸在自己哀傷世界的獵人終於回過神來，理智慢慢恢復，情緒也漸漸平緩。

　　他不懂這些精靈們為什麼一臉期待的模樣，還說出了對Erik而言根本就是童言童語的胡說八道，精靈們也七嘴八舌、爭先恐後地告訴獵人，關於他們與白雪王子的相遇，以及白雪王子曾說他在等一個非常重要的朋友，精靈們從Erik的舉動中推測出白雪王子口中的朋友就是他！

　　Erik用了幾分鐘把眼前的狀況在大腦中梳理一遍：他讓Charles待在森林裡等他，但Charles沒有待在原地，他往森林深處走，迷了路，但遇到了傳說中的森林精靈。善良的Charles跟精靈相處融洽，所以Charles暫時住在木屋裡等待Erik回來找他。不過就在不久前，精靈們去工作的時候，Charles單獨先回到木屋，結果不知怎地吃了一口毒蘋果後就倒下，並失去了氣息。精靈們認為之前Charles跟他們說過的童話故事裡有個無敵解藥，叫做真愛之吻，並且精靈們一致同意，只要有真愛之吻就能將Charles復活，而可以提供這個解藥的就是Erik Lehnsherr本人！

　　等一下，這一切也太超展開了吧，精靈的聯想能力怎麼能如此出眾？Erik不認為自己跟Charles是什麼特殊的關係，為什麼會是由他來提供見鬼的真愛之吻？以及，Charles到底為什麼會吃到毒蘋果？等等，這件事晚一點再說，Erik現在正被一群精靈包圍，他們都用著王子親自傳授的懇切眼神望著獵人。

　　

　　「我覺得你們可能搞錯人了。」獵人試著將精靈們的激動情緒安撫下來，「就我所知，沒有真愛之吻這種東西，就算有，也得是「真愛」才行。」

　　「你對Charles不是真愛嗎？」Kurt忍不住脫口而出，而且他失望的表情令Erik有點措手不及，「但是Charles真的很喜歡你啊。」他說著，其他精靈的翅膀也耷了下來，精靈們瞬間陷入一股莫名的低潮情緒裡。

　　

　　獵人想安慰他們，但安慰他人不是獵人的長處；他也想為自己辯護，不過他認為自己若是多說些什麼，都有可能刺激到這些小傢伙們。

　　Erik也覺得非常尷尬啊！若是如精靈所願，他親了Charles，但王子卻沒有醒過來，那這是否代表他們根本不是真愛呢？再者，Erik真的搞不懂為什麼他跟Charles之間的關係會變成這麼複雜——好啦，他承認自己是愛慕過Charles，但那都可能是年少輕狂，況且Erik沒有把握Charles跟自己有同樣的想法。

　　就在獵人陷入自我的矛盾之中時，銀色精靈終於按捺不住，他往後退了一段距離，然後急速奔馳，接著如羚羊跳起，下一秒就踢中獵人的後腦杓。

　　

　　「叫你親就親，囉唆那麼多幹嘛！」

　　

　　不得不說，Pietro那一腳真的踢得太精準了。被踢中的獵人順著力道往前彎身仆倒，恰巧與被他抱在懷中的白雪王子的雙唇碰觸到。

　　Jean忍不住睜大眼睛用手掩嘴，其他精靈都一同見證這歷史性的一刻。他們兩人的唇瓣接觸幾秒後，獵人嚇了一跳，趕緊坐直身子，腦中閃過各種念頭，心中滋味百味雜陳。

　　獵人、所有精靈都屏息以待，他們幾乎不敢呼吸地望著那躺在獵人懷中的軀體。期望越高，失望越大，他們都懂這個道理，卻無法不對其有任何期盼。

　　就在他們覺得這一切終歸還是以失敗收場之時，白雪王子睫毛稍微動了動，Scott首先叫出聲來，其他精靈興奮地全都湊了過去一探究竟。王子的胸口開始有了輕微的起伏，接著他緩緩地睜開眼，表情有點疲倦與困惑，但當他看見獵人的臉時，白雪王子露出迷人的微笑。

　　

　　「Erik？」王子輕聲呼喚著獵人的名字，後者則激動地將前者緊緊摟住，在王子頭上落下一吻。

　　

　　精靈們爆出歡呼，他們情緒高昂地飛舞、慶祝著：慶祝王子再度活了過來、慶祝「真愛之吻」不是傳說，而是真實存在的奇蹟。

　　

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　言，人民肯定處於水深火熱之中。

　　白雪王子做了幾次的深呼吸後，他運用自己全世界最出色的大腦迅速地規劃出他要如何回到皇宮裡，並且從壞人En Sabah Nur手中奪回政權。

　　

　　「藍臉人通常都待在金字塔裡，我聽說大臣們現在都是在金字塔裡上朝參議國事。」獵人補充著，他一邊擦亮匕首，一邊悠哉地貢獻自己的看法。

　　「Erik，我們盡量不要用暴力、會見血的方式進行這次的奪權活動。」就算對方是十惡不赦的大壞蛋，善心的白雪王子也還是不想要傷害任何人。

　　「你太天真了，Charles。只要是造反、違抗王令，就一定會有傷亡。」Erik皺起眉來教訓他的好友兼兒時玩伴。

　　「Erik你聽我說……」

　　「如果兩位想繼續拌嘴，我建議晚上你們可以關起門來慢慢吵。」Pietro打了個大呵欠，露出百般無聊的模樣。

　　

　　兩名人類被一名小精靈如此揶揄，同時間都「唰」紅了臉，他們又看了彼此一眼後，相當有默契地撇過頭去，假裝方才什麼事都沒發生。

　　

　　「Charles，你確定這樣做會成功嗎？」不愧是「戰士」Raven，她不大在意其他精靈們的嘻笑，她只想知道這次的作戰計畫的成功機率有多少。

　　王子顰眉，做了個深呼吸，接著他勾起自信的微笑，道：「我無法確認有幾成把握，但我們有彼此，一定可以成功。」

　　

　　大夥交換了眼神，雖然王子所說的話聽起來有點空洞，但不知怎地，卻很能撫慰人心，給予人勇氣。這或許就是白雪王子的魅力以及特殊能力吧？他總是能輕易地打動別人，給人鼓舞與支持。

　　雖然就目前而言，Charles還無法真正地去「體驗人間疾苦」，但Erik深信，若是有機會讓Charles下鄉走一遭，他肯定會拋下一切榮華富貴，親自去感受人民的各種生活——即便再辛苦，Charles也會赴湯蹈火，再所不辭。

　　Jean飛到Charles的肩頭上站穩，他們交換了眼神，Charles再對其他人點點頭，眾人就依照計畫分頭行動。

　　不久前，Hank分析了毒蘋果並不是森林出產的果實，而且裡頭的毒素並非一般人可取得的，更正確的說，那是魔法，不是毒藥——世上有辦法做出這樣的事的人不多，除了能力高強的精靈之外，應該就只剩下黑術士之類的人了。

　　接著，Charles從Erik那裡得知，En Sabah Nur不久前跑去森林，雖不知他想做什麼，但眾人很快地就將兩件事情聯想起來。至於En Sabah Nur的能力來源是什麼？Erik聽到有一比較可信的傳聞裡提到En Sabah Nur有一面特殊的鏡子，那鏡子會告訴En Sabah Nur所有他想知道的事——曾在外頭流浪過的精靈Kurt則補充說他也曾經聽過「魔鏡」傳說，魔鏡會給持有者非常強大的能力，但持有者也會被魔鏡蠱惑，據說讓人恢復神智的方法就是在持有者面前將魔鏡摧毀。

　　En Sabah Nur本身就是黑術士，這表示他們需要冒很大的風險，找到魔鏡，並誘使En Sabah Nur到魔鏡面前，他們再將魔鏡打碎。Scott則提出疑問，如果魔鏡毀了但是En Sabah Nur卻沒有恢復神智呢？

　　 _「那麼，就要執行計畫B了。」_

　　當時，獵人神色肅穆地說著。精靈們沉默下來，沒有人再追問什麼是計畫B，反正大概就是個狗急跳牆的選項吧。

　　眾人溜進金字塔後，他們開始分頭行動：速度最快的Kurt與Pietro負責誘敵；Hank、Raven、Scott和Erik一邊疏散無關人士，一邊偷襲En Sabah Nur身邊的守衛；Charles與Jean則趕緊去找到擺放魔鏡的秘室，找到後Jean就用心電感應傳給其他人秘室位置。

　　本來以為會迷失在金字塔迷宮裡的Charles與Jean意外快速地就發現了傳說中的秘室，而且，這間秘室看來根本沒有打算要隱藏於眾人眼目之下，Charles只輕輕地推了一個磚塊後，整間秘室如開放式的大廳，完全展現在他們眼前，令Charles與Jean一度以為他們掉進陷阱了。

　　

　　「這就是那面特殊的鏡子？」Charles小心翼翼地挪動腳步，他走到那面沒有被布幕遮蓋起來的深色鏡子前，好奇又困惑地矚著它。

　　「Charles，我覺得有點不舒服。」Jean拍拍翅膀再度飛到王子的肩上，她有點害怕地望了魔鏡一眼，那面鏡子讓她有說不上來的恐懼感。

　　

　　對Jean來說，她覺得Charles好像看鏡子看得太入迷了——或者說，是鏡子蠱惑了王子？總之，Charles往前踏了一步，用一種類似觀察生物的心態去仔細查看那面鏡子。就在此刻，那面鏡子突然醒來似的，發出幽微的光芒，鏡面上像是浮出了一張臉，那張要笑不笑的臉讓Charles與Jean下意識地往後退了一大步。

　　

　　「尊貴的白雪王子，您還是來了。」

　　

　　那面鏡子開口說話，讓王子和火色精靈驚訝不已，他們不確定是否要回話，交換了眼神後，他們決定不理會那面詭異的魔鏡。Jean趕緊發送訊息給每個人，而Charles轉過身去找尋可以破壞鏡子的尖銳武器。

　　

　　「尊貴的白雪王子，您真的認為可以在我敬愛的主人面前將我擊碎嗎？」

　　

　　彷彿看穿了所有人的心思，Charles忍不住回頭瞪大那雙漂亮的天藍色雙眼，他直直地望著魔鏡，鏡面上的臉孔消失，反而出現了Charles的倒影。

　　

　　「尊貴的王子殿下，我知道所有的事，只要您願意，我可以告訴您所有您想知道的事。請走近一點吧，再靠近一點，我可將天下事物都展示給您瞧。」

　　「Charles，別過去。」Jean畢竟是精靈，精靈能感應到人類無法感覺到的磁場或邪惡魔法。

　　

　　但白雪王子似乎沒聽見火色精靈的呼喚，他逕自走向前去，筆直地站在那面蠱惑人心的魔鏡面前，毫無畏懼地望進像是看不見盡頭的深淵。

　　Jean擔憂地想要拉扯Charles，但她聽見不遠處傳來了怒吼聲，同時她也瞅見Kurt瞬間移動到Jean的視線可及之處——來了，En Sabah Nur來了！

　　

　　「Charles！」火色精靈忍不住大叫著王子的名諱，被喚者則依舊目不轉睛地、愣愣地緊盯著魔鏡不放。

　　「CHARLES XAVIER！」

　　

　　En Sabah Nur的怒吼傳了過來，像是要將整個金字塔震碎似的。雖然還有點距離，但Jean想像著，En Sabah Nur可能氣到滿眼血絲，他怒髮衝冠——雖然他是光頭——的模樣是真的挺駭人的。

　　沒有理會Jean的呼喚、也把En Sabah Nur的聲音置若罔聞的白雪王子在此刻朝鏡子伸出手，而魔鏡似乎發出欣喜的光芒，同時間，其他人也都趕到了秘室，所有人都在同一時刻理解到白雪王子目前身處的危險狀況，他們一齊呼喚著王子的名字，彷彿如此就能讓王子不再被魔鏡催眠似的。

　　Charles伸出手，下一秒，他以迅雷不急掩耳的速度直接一拳打破那漆黑的鏡面，所有人都因此停下動作，驚愕全寫在臉上。王子轉過身來，揮了揮因擊碎魔鏡而被割破的手，他歪著頭，綻放一如既往的令人心安的笑容。

　　

　　「我找不到鐵鎚。」王子陛下聳聳肩，拿出手帕自行先包裹了一下受傷的手。

　　

　　雖然魔鏡被擊碎了，但En Sabah Nur卻沒有大夢初醒的模樣，他憤怒地走上前去，一手拍掉了想要干擾他的Kurt與Scott。En Sabah Nur的速度沒有緩慢下來，他一個箭步就移動到Charles的面前，後者此時發現到大事不妙，但也來不及躲避。

　　他閉起眼，做好被一掌拍飛的心理準備，但他並沒有被拍飛，反而他被一股從旁邊衝過來的力道撞倒，那股力道與王子雙雙滾到地上。Charles驚訝地睜開眼時，發現不知從何處竄出的Erik，在緊要關頭救了Charles。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　還不待Erik回話，En Sabah Nur迅速起腳，正中Erik的腹部，力道之大居然將精瘦的獵人一腳踢開、獵人直直地撞上一旁的牆壁。En Sabah Nur身材高大，又以居高臨下的姿態兇惡地注視著倒在地上，身邊沒有任何援軍的Charles。

　　正當他要出手傷害這唯一的王室血脈時，不知從何處飛來了一只茶壺，精準地擊中了En Sabah Nur的後腦杓——那名Erik不久前遇見的小宮女正站在不遠處，緊張地望著眼前的狀況。

　　En Sabah Nur回頭，怒瞪著那服侍自己起居的小宮女。

　　

　　「Jean！」

　　

　　Charles呼喚飛在En Sabah Nur附近的火色精靈，後者起先看來有點不知所措，但她瞧見Charles的眼神與對她的信任後，腦中似乎迴響起Charles不久前的言語。

_「不要小看自己。你比你自己想像的還要勇敢、也還要堅強。」_

_「如果我們因為別人的看法就不敢做對的事，那麼未來有可能會十分懊悔。」_

　　Jean深呼吸，吐氣。她知道自己可以做到什麼，也應該去做到什麼！在En Sabah Nur再度要出手傷害Charles之際，那隻漂亮的火色精靈瞬間發出令人驚嘆、目不轉睛的光芒，接著光束疾速筆直地射到En Sabah Nur的身上。

　　藍臉人發出痛苦的呻吟，下一秒光芒四散開來，眾人下意識地閉上眼，待光芒消散後，En Sabah Nur也消失在眾人眼前。

　　

　　※※※

　　「行李都整理好了？」王子站在獵人的身後，好奇地詢問著，語氣中夾帶的一絲不捨。

　　「我本來就沒什麼行李。」獵人一副不以為然的帥氣模樣，隨手拾起自己的獵弓及收起短匕。

　　

　　En Sabah Nur的事件過後，Charles重新回到皇宮執政，他派人出去尋找自己的父王，並且也讓獵人在皇宮裡養傷。另外，他也公開表揚森林裡的精靈們，感謝精靈們的協助，並也實現了他的承諾，下令不准人們去侵犯精靈的生活。

　　在皇宮待了一段日子的獵人決定要再回去自己居住的地方、回去原先的生活，雖然他確實有點捨不得Charles，但……他們都還有各自的人生。

　　

　　「下次再見到你不知道是什麼時候了。」王子咕噥著，並陪伴獵人走出寢室，往皇宮外頭走去。

　　「你隨時可以來找我。」獵人勾起嘴角弧度，「你知道我住哪，Charles。」

　　「真的？」

　　獵人忍不住笑了起來，「真的。」他堅定地回覆著。

　　「一言為定？」

　　「一言為定。」

　　

　　他們停下腳步，並發現兩人正站在第一次相遇的花園入口。他們相視而笑，一切盡在不言中。

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「我聽說你那天因為我死了所以哭得很傷心。」

　　「喔……應該沒有人會樂見朋友死亡吧。」

　　「也是，我希望你少一點悲傷，多一點快樂。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「當然！我願意為你做任何事，只要你能快樂一點。」

　　「做任何事？例如什麼？」

　　「嗯，例如……這個。」

　　

　　王子輕輕地拉了獵人的衣領，拉近彼此的距離。接著，他們的唇瓣彼此相貼，像之前那樣，只是這次少了點驚愕，多了點溫柔。

　　

　　「現在，你有開心一點嗎？」

　　

　　獵人漾出笑，他低聲回道：「有。」

　　

　　他伸手，輕輕地扶住王子的後腦，彎下身子，再次輕嚐那雙豔紅的雙唇，並加深了這次的親吻。

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　後記：
> 
> 　　Hello～很高興又再度跟大家見面了！本來這篇〈Mirror Mirror On The Wall〉只是一篇臨時起意的小短文，結果不知怎地，寫到最後變成這樣！(抱頭)
> 
> 　　會寫這篇文的主因是，看完了天啟之後，就讓我非常想寫點什麼。一開始是我是跟一米八說我想出無料，一米八叫我寫小料。接著我告訴江離我沒有梗，於是身為小精靈兼船長的江離就對我這樣說：那要不要來寫個繪本風格的文呢？反正我一直都很想寫繪本風格不是嗎？ 
> 
> 　　雖然說我不知道怎樣才叫做繪本風，但跟江離聊過之後，她給了我「白雪王子」的梗——因為她覺得Charles的外表實在很像白雪公主啊，哈哈！
> 
> 　　於是，這篇故事就誤打誤撞地被我擠出來了。(汗)我稍微改寫了一下這篇童話故事，其實有很多細節的部份我並沒有詳述也沒有解釋、多一點著墨，一方面是時間問題，另一方面是字數問題。(看旁邊) 在校稿後，江離也有點出這點，本來覺得把這件事講出來有一點在自我辯解，但好像不講又覺得有點對不起大家？囧 因為這是一篇輕鬆向的文，所以希望大家不要太認真計較啊Orz|||
> 
> 　　總之，我希望大家會喜歡這篇短文，希望你們在閱讀時，也會忍俊不住地勾起微笑。拼完這篇文，我要回去起稿警探3的大綱……我也希望我能快點把警探故事寫完。(擦汗) 以及我也還有其他規劃中的文稿，總之，我繼續努力！
> 
> 　　無論如何，都謝謝買下這本書&看到最後的你！
> 
> 　　
> 
> 　　
> 
> 　　2016/6/16 Purple


End file.
